


By Any Other Name

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Steve and Bucky, finding and losing each other across the years.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> Created for geckoholic as part of the Steve Bucky Exchange 2017. Fanart, soulbonds and angst, as requested.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c81d/cp6smut9a0qstuxzg.jpg)

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/83e2/7gbnly0rbcgbg5yzg.jpg)

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/1612/xasc842mys8vnsszg.jpg)

 

the end

[on tumblr here](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/168090740290/title-by-any-other-name-fandom-captain-america)


End file.
